The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and can be suitably used, for example, for a semiconductor laser using a nitride semiconductor and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor laser.
Development of a semiconductor laser as a light source of various kinds of electronic equipment is in progress. In particular, the nitride semiconductor has a sufficiently large forbidden band gap and the transition between bands is a direct transition type, and thus the development of the semiconductor laser using the nitride semiconductor as a short-wavelength semiconductor laser is in progress. For example, it has been discussed to use the semiconductor laser using the nitride semiconductor as a light source of a display, such as a high-density optical disc and a projector, or an industrial device, such as a sensor and an exposure device.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-196188 (Patent document 1), a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor laser element having an MQW active layer of InGaN has been disclosed. Then, the MQW active layer of InGaN of the light emission end face part is arranged in a position lower than those of other portions.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-60298 (Patent document 2), a semiconductor light emitting element having a gallium nitride based compound semiconductor layer has been disclosed. Then, the emission side end face of the element is covered with a single crystal layer having a large band gap.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-124253 (Patent document 3), a nitride-based group III-V compound semiconductor based semiconductor laser has been disclosed. Then, the In composition of the active layer of the portion that forms the end face window structure of the semiconductor laser is smaller than those of other portions.